The Copier Puppeteer
by someoneplain
Summary: Inspired by two famous ninja, the Fourth and Chiyo. Naruto goes on to be inspired by everyting he sees. Be it animals, environment, or even the clans' children. Puppeteer and Seal Master Naruto. Pairing eventually
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

_Naruto was sitting up in the front of the class ready for that day's lesson to begin. He was really excited because today was the day they started to learn how to read and write. He had seen a picture of inside the library and boy did they have a lot of books just waiting to be read. And today would start off our young boys dream of reading all that was in that library, however all of the other kids had gotten a head start because the had parents at home to teach them the more mundane things in life. But seeing as Naruto was an orphan he didn't have that privelge, so he was excited while all the other kids were bored since they knew it already._

_As the teacher walked in he saw Naruto in the first row, a feeling of loathing swelled within him and an expression of disgust accompanied it, they expression only lasted a second until a thought to hinder or hurt either was fine for the instructor as long as it did something to the demon. A cheerful face greeted the students, "Alright class as you all know today we are going to start on basic writing and reading skills. So bring your attention to the board." Jingi, the instructor announced to the class as he pulled up a screen revealing a standard size sentence. But to Naruto it only said one word and boy did he know that word, 'Ramen' was displayed all by its awesome glory. The teacher turned around and when he saw Naruto drool he knew the genjutsu he had used was in affect as it was common knowledge of how the blonde treated ramen. "Alright let's see... Naruto why don't you give it a try." Pretending to search around the class for a volunteer, his mind already made up when he pulled up the screen. Naruto sat right up at his name was called, a proud expression on his face. "RAMEN!" he shouted so proud that he knew the first word they were going over__._

_As soon as he said it the class erupted into a uproar of laughter with shouts of 'Idiot' and 'Were you dropped on your head?' permeated the howling of his fellow classmates. When he looked back at the board he saw what everyone else saw from the beginning the sentence not just one word. Naruto sat there flustered at the sudden change on the board positive he had seen the word 'ramen' all alone on the board. "Naruto there was **no** reason that you had to shout out ramen. If you didn't know it I would have broken it down for you. But you seem to want attention, and you can do that by leaving this class room. Good Day to you Naruto." Pride seemed well up inside Jingi as the boy stood up head hanging down defeated knowing not to argue with the teachers. He had learned his lessons well before today. As the door closed Naruto promised that from then on he was depending solely on himself._

_After that day at the academy he went to the library to start teaching himself how to read, but there were surprisingly guards stationed outside and when he was about to enter they stopped him sneers on their faces. "You can't come in here." They said staring at him their eyes filled with so much hatred he thought he might burst into flames if he stood around any long. So he set off towards his apartment that the old man Hokage had said wasn't being rented and had a bed in it. But on the way he saw a man in black sneak into a building that is when a thought burst inside his young mind.' Why don't I just do that for the library? I mean if I am out of there before anyone sees me I won't get in trouble.' So a smile wound up on his face as he head back towards the library. As he saw the guards he headed for a alley near by that would lead behind the library away from curious eyes. As he got behind the library he could see a window that thankfully for him was installed backwards so the lock was on the outside, 'Wow, whoever did that job is probably the biggest idiot ever. But I can't complain, so thank you idiot.' Naruto thought as he saw the lights turn off in the building and the closing of the front door echoed through the empty building. He undd the latch and scrambled up and over the draw out window as he wandered through the spacious isles seeing the towering shelves filled with seemingly thousands of books. He looked around seeing that it was split up into kids and adults sections and shinobi and civilian as well. He wandered over to the civilian's kid section to start off his first break in of Konoha's Great Library and picked up baby books, "Well I got to start some where" he mumbled quietly to himself._

-Flashback end-

From there his reading abilities progressing through the civilian's kid section, and finishing the shinobi's kid section as well. As he finished that up his dream was tweaked from wanting to read everything in the library to wanting to read everything in the library that concerned his two favorite ninjas, which he had discovered in a book called_ Noteworthy Ninja: Throughout the Elemental Countries_. His idol the Fourth Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze a.k.a The Yellow Flash and a newcomer the famous Chiyo who also made her name during the war using poison and puppets. His late- idol was an expert in seals while this new one was considered a expert in poisons and puppetry. Naruto decided that those arts are probably the most uncommon and those that were known were all considered powerful even if time had gotten to their bodies. He was going to be the world's best at puppeteering, sealing, and poisons he was going to make sure of that.

That was three years ago he was five going on six years old when he finished the kid's section entirely, he decided that keeping to his old persona was best. Since when he had started to show improvement a mob of angry villagers gathered behind the instructors of the school and proceeded to pound him into the ground using their feet. Shouting out "You are nothing but trash," and "Filthy demons should stay the way they are... Stupid." cheers bursted from the rioters as Naruto laid there on the ground blood flowing from his mouth bruises littered the boy's body hiding the many broken bones beneath them. As studied relentlessly in his chosen fields the nights seemed short and the days seemed endless he decided a change in sleeping patterns was an appropriate change. He slept through the day only awake at school to take test or complete worksheets which he purposefully did mediocre on so as not to recieve another beating. And during the nights he studied and researched tirelessly wanting to get everything perfect before he tried to persuade the Hokage to enroll him in to the Ninja Academy. His fields took him into other related fields like his poisons led him to anatomy and physiology and poison making, itself. While his puppetry led him to carpentry and his seals took him into calligraphy, since the lines had to be perfect to work, thankfully all of those subjects were in stock in the library.

As the sun rose above the horizon its rays were cast upon the village, a source of irritation to many who were having a good night sleep. But for Naruto this meant that he only had a few minutes before the librarian came in, he rushed to put away the books he had been using and slipped out the back open window just as the librarian greeted her books with a loud "Good morning my little children!"

Gratefully it was a weekend which meant that there was no school today, so he made his way to the Hokage Tower deciding that today is when he asked the old man about becoming a ninja. As he headed down the main road he was recieving many glares a few children through rocks at him followed by the word he hated so much 'dobe'. He just ignored them and kept heading towards the big red building that was at the back of the village just underneath the Hokage Monument. The rock face portrayed the past Hokages all in their prime even the old man, all watching over the village they help build, and protected. The building came up fast as Naruto got lost within all that had happened in the past three years; the beatings, the break-ins, the endless yet precious studying. He began the climb up the stairwell knowing that the Hokage's office was on the top floor.

By the time he had arrived to the top floor he was panting at the workout not used to the exertion just used. Opening the door he saw the Hokage's secretary sitting at her desk a pen settled loosely in her hands tapping the desk. Her light blonde hair pulled loosely into a messy bun with strands falling down over black thin lens glasses hanging at the end of her nose with her green eyes peering down at the notebook in front of her. She was wearing a dark blue crop top jacket over a light pink blouse with dark blue knee-length skirt. As he walked in wondering how she would treat him he saw her eyes look up at him with a lazy gaze, "You are here to request the Hokage's presence, am I correct?" A demeanor that could only be called laziness. Naruto nodded wondering if this was a Nara clan member since only they could be so lazy. "Hold on I'll see if he is busy." she replied recieving another nod. She looked down at the notebook in front of her, which Naruto had to guess was the Hokage's day planner filled with all his meetings and such. " No he is free, you may go in Uzumaki." She said pressing a button signaling to the Hokage he had a visitor. Naruto entered the office some what wary since he hadn't been here in a while, he still felt eyes on him like before. But these eyes weren't like the villagers glares they had a calming affect on Naruto he felt safe.

"Oh, Naruto, my boy! How have you been? It has been quite sometime since I saw you last. You had just turned all of the hyuuga's white robes pink hadn't you?" The Hokage asked surprised at the random visit from the boy. Naruto chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah I think so. It has just been so busy I haven't gotten to see you as much. How have you been old man?" Naruto asked not forgetting to be polite and reciprocate the inquiry on the Hokage. "I have been good, old bones and all," A laugh found itself coming out of the old man at the stab at his age, "Still got this fiend of a friend." He said patting a pile of papers that were waiting his approval. "Wow old man that's a nice friend you got there it never goes away even if you want it to, huh?" The blond boy giggled at the Hokage's predicament. "So, Naruto, what brings you around?" The Hokage inquired. 'Alright here is where my acting skills come in.' Naruto thought nervously which appeared on his face and showed through his body language. "Well, I, um... well I wanted to... well", Naruto stammered out feeling he had just messed up the whole meeting. "Well come on you can ask me. You know you can", The Hokage said coercively. "Well I wanted to know... what it would take to be enrolled at the ninja academy?" Naruto blurted out the last part which barely registered to the old man, but he got the jist. "Now Naruto why do you want to become a ninja? It's a dangerous job, where you are at peril everytime you go on a mission." The Hokage tried to dissuade the child, not wanting him to have a hard life of a ninja. "I just want to not end up in a hospital thats all." Naruto said almost blubbering towards the end as memories of all those beatings assaulted him tears welling up in his eyes. The old Sarutobi got up from behind the grand desk and walked over to the young boy he secretively took care of and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. "It's okay now, Naruto. In a few years you'll be allowed to enroll for now just practice what you can alright?" The Hokage felt a nod come from the feeble boy that seemed enveloped by the Kage's robe.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking down the street head held high at his most recent accomplishment, manipulating the hokage to let him be a ninja. The sun shone brightly up in the sky, "Eh, its almost noon better get some sleep in before nightfall,"He said. He headed off for one of the unpopular training grounds that he usually occupied if he didn't want to walk all the way across the village to his apartment to sleep. "I belief no one has gone to training round 46 in quiet a while." It just so happened that that training ground was just a mile or two behind the the library which was surrounded by the trees that gave Konoha its name.

A smile crept upon Naruto's face at seeing the almost undisturbed area, the only signs were of where Naruto had taken a nap that was only and impression on the thick layer of moss that covered the ground. The trees were twisted their leaveless branches covered with sickly green moss hanging down, making them look as if they were willow trees. "Ahh it is nice to be back here old friend" Naruto announced to the area as if yet were an old acquaintance he hadn't seen in years. Only that he had come back here just last week, he rubbed his hands against the bark of the seemingly oldest 'willow' tree there its branches stretching over the small pond. The pond itself seemed of the darkest blue but the lake bed was visible if you could see through the permenant mist that layered over it. He rested against the trunk glad that the thick moss on the branches blocked out the sun. His eyes closed enjoying the serenity that the place exuded, sleep claiming him quickly

When he awoke the sun was gone in its place was a half moon that slightly illuminated the scene in front of him the mist swirling and dancing across the pond's surface with fireflies performing their own dance just above the mist. All visible to Naruto from a opening in the tree limbs, a sigh of content escaped his mouth followed quickly by a yawn. 'Well I guess that I have go and plan that training schedule of mine', "Good bye old friend, enjoy the peace." Naruto whispered out into the silent night air rushing off to his second favorite place in Konoha, this place being the first. Naruto walked out of the clearing waiting till there was no moss before he leapt into the trees, Naruto respected the place not wanting to damage it if possible. Through the trees the village buildings quickly came into sight, but the only one that Naruto cared about was the Library. As he came upon the building that had been somewhat of a second home to him he saw a rig at the back were they were replacing the window he had been using since he was five. Thankfully they hadn't put the other one in yet, so it was just an open access point or else he would have had to go through the vents. A shudder went through his body as he remembered when he first had to use the ducts to escape.

He had been so engrossed with his studies that he forgot about the sun and what soon followed it, the librarian, the one that didn't like him. He had gotten stuck since his body had grown due to actually eating right, thanks to one of the books he read, and almost got caught. He didn't want to know what the crazy old lady would do to him if he got caught.

"And they said that eating right was beneficial to one's health. That almost got me... well I don't know what it almost got me but I know it wasn't 'beneficial to _my _health'" he muttered to himself. Even with all the complaining he did he still kept on a balanced diet, not just ramen. In fact he had almost eliminated it entire, only a few splurges every then and again. He walked down the adult ninja's sction until he found the right book,a textbook called, _How to train your gennin team: For first time Jounin Senseis. _Also a few rows down and few cases over another book caught his attention, _How to: make your own poison_ handbook written by Anko Mitarashi. Naruto took out a patch of paper from his pocket on it was scribbled a storage seal, unsealing a few pieces of paper and a pen he perused through the textbook scribbling down necessary skills and exercises that built on those skills from beginners to masters. By the time he was done with the textbook the sun had already start to rise, he quickly sealed his notes away along with the poison handbook and replaced the teaching textbook on the shelf.

He bolted out the back sad that the Library was off limits now, since he couldn't lock it from the outside from now on. He ran back into the woods where he found a clearing not far from Training ground 46, he didn't go back there because he didn't want the mess he was sure to cause with all his notes to ruin the beauty of the place. Taking out the folded up piece of paper again he unsealed all the notes he had taken in the past years. They looked just like the paperwork the Hokage was always working on (read as: ignored while reading Icha Icha Paradise), but there were multiple stacks surrounding him. He peered over at the top of each of the piles each one seperated by subject: Fuinjutsu; which contained theoretical and proven seals, Puppetry; list of supplies for each individual puppet ideas, strategies and combination of future puppets, as well as layouts for puppets including seals hidden weapons and contraptions. Along with smaller pile for poisons, which contained ingredients and effects of known poisons, and his most recent subject training, from physical to chakra control and weapons.

"Well don't need my seal pile out I already trained in that, so it goes back in." Naruto mumbled sealing it back into the small patch of paper,"Hhmm, poisons can wait too. That leaves me with the oh so awesome form of art of puppetry." A grin splitting his face, he had so wanted to start already but he needed more information to perform to its full potential. He stared at the stack that was almost as tall as him with his ideas. Through the stack there were tabs that signified a change in off the first half of the stack, which contained his supplies needed for each of his puppets, then a quarter of what was left were his combinations and a half was possible enhancement should the need arise for them. That left about fifty pages on training alone. The grin slipped a little as he saw his notes, to say the least they were a sloppy mess with stray paragraphs all over the paper.

"Heh heh guess I got a little carried away," he admitted to himself remembering how excited he was about all the possibilities that a puppet could be and how his idol, Chiyo, was so brutally efficient in controlling TEN puppets. It had even said she took down a whole fortress with just her ten puppets, but Naruto's goal was to control more than ten though he wanted to use of all 361 tenketsu points with flawless control over all the puppets. He looked at the first page on training to begin as a puppeteer, "Okay it looks like.. charaka... oh chakra... control." He reverted to his more recent notes that he took just the previous night. "Alright it says to start off with leaf balancing? How 'bout we skip that, next is tree walking. Well that seems more useful than balancing a leaf." He commented on the uselessness of leaf balancing. He read the description of what exactly one had to do. "So too much you are forced off and not enough... well what normally happens when one tries to walk up a tree." He approached a sturdy tree not wanting the tree to snap if he did do it on his first try, he concentrated on his feet guiding his chakra down to his soles. A pulse escaped sending a breeze through the grass, he started walking towards the tree and lefted up his leg. As soon as his other leg left the ground he plopped right onto the unforgiving ground giving his head a decent size bump. "Ow ow ow! That freakin' hurt. You stupid tree!" Naruto whine as he rolled on the ground trying to soothe his throbbing skull. He tried it again and again with various amounts of chakra, all with different reactions. First he rocketed off before his other foot even left the ground, then he managed to gain some distance till he propelled off and his body dug a drench in the softer ground. "Fine I'll start with the FREAKIN' leaf." He shouted clearly upset that he had not gained any progress throughout the morning. He picked up a leaf that just fell from the tree he had been practicing on, he stuck it to his forehead and concentrated his chakra to just attach to it not do anything else. When he released his finger thinking he had it, it stayed for about six seconds before it slowly fluttered down from his forehead due to lack of chakra sustaining its position because Naruto had gotten excited. "Well at least its better than having my head plow through rocks," he said thankful at least no pain came from the leaf falling.

**Next month**

A half naked Naruto laid in the clearing he had started his training in with only a pair of shorts on. A spread of leaves laid on ground beside him waiting to be picked up a he rolled over them. He concentrated on his tenketsu points allowing the perfect amount of chakra seep out to stick the leaves to his skin. As he stood up he was proud of his accomplishment as not a single leaf of the 359 had fallen, and even through his moment of pride his control didn't falter a bit. "Wow I'm sure glad I got attacked by a idiotic Hyuuga." The Hyuuga attacked him with such brutality that even after he woke up marks all over his body signified the locations of almost all 361 tenketsu points, he had marked them in ink so as to picture a spot for his chakra to focus at. 'That was a good idea' he thought to himself as he walked around; a part of his mind always concentrating on his chakra so as to keep up the practice.

**Next year**

Naruto had gone through all of the chakra control exercises finally working on his chakra strings he had wanted for so long. "Puppets, you are almost in my grasp," Naruto reminsced thinking over all of his puppet ideas. He had done the tree walking exercise better the second go since he got familiar with actually controlling it. And the water walking exercise had been the easiest for some odd reason he guessed that it was because it used a lot of both chakra and a moderate amount of control to perform, and boy did he have that. His current project now was to project his chakra out of every marked point on his body to about seven feet, a safe enough distance for a beginner puppeteer. However the past year was not focused solely on chakra control, even though Naruto would have liked that, he had started on his physical training. Using his skill in seals he place weight seals on key points across his body so as to keep pressure on his body balanced; he had heard though that starting weight training to early could stunt one's growth. 'Well I don't really need to be taller than 5'1" to be a deadly ninja. Now do I?" he thought to himself before he placed them on. His excuse for his self-inflicted stunting was that the taller you are the more of you there is to hit.

Another aspect he had been working on was his poisons. He had fashioned a greenhouse out of thrown out glass and metal frames he had found at the village dump. In the green house he had transplanted poisonous and potentially poisonous plants he had found in the forests and woods of Konoha. All he had identified using a guide in the back of the poison handbook he had stolen from the library. Attached to the green house was a shed made out of sheets of scrap metal in which he actually made his poisons in, it contained flasks, vials, and extraction bottles. Stirring up various parts of the plants he had grown all poisonous with their own effects like his beloved foxglove whose leaves caused irregular heart beat, mental confusion, and his beautiful golden chain tree's seed capsule caused excitation, convulsions, and sometimes a coma, but it usually caused death. Well that is what the book said, Naruto himself had tried any of his concocted poisons on anyone yet; he wasn't ready to kill just yet if he had done his poisons right that is. In the back of the shed was a piece of woodwork that he had seen in the dumpster as well, it was suppose to hold wines and other alcoholic beverages but Naruto made use of it as a organizer for his poisons.

But he knew that learning to be a ninja focused on mainly three things: nin-, gen-, and taijutsu. With him having a limited knowledge of ninjutsu pertaining to only the kugutsu technique he decided that his knowledge base need a bit more before he worked himself the next year Naruto had snuck around to different training grounds examining each individuals fighting style that was until he was caught of course.

"Young child! What is your YOUTHFULNESS not basking in the sun of SPRINGTIME of YOUTH?" a booming voice shouted right behind him. His hideout having been discovered and the loudness having shook the tree him toppling over his hand ran against the bark. Applying chakra he slowed his descent, so as not to meet the ground again with his head, Gai was impressed at the ingenuity that the young boy possessed. The boy stopped just before his feet hit the ground his arm out right and body perfectly parallel to the tree. With what should have been a pop the boy quit applying chakra to the tree and let his feet settle into the grass the rustling of grass beneath his bare feet the only sound made. "Well I was thinking of a way to approach you since you display the most diverse knowledge on taijutsu in this village by what I saw." Naruto made up thinking of a way to not be arrested by spying on a ninja of his own village. "Well then you should have just came up in asked my young friend!" Gai shouted his exuberance overbearing, "I am sorry ninja, sir but could you tone it down just a bit." He said trying his hand at manipulation again, his body shrinking in as if freight of the man in front of him. "Oh I am sorry about that I guess I got a little carried away. And my name is Gai, Maito Gai at your service," a thumbs up and a shining smile accompanied the introduction. "Umm.. my name is... Naruto." he said pausing every now and then to sound shy to the tall man. "Well Naruto, what can I do for ya?" Gai asked knowing exactly who stood before him, the kyuubi vessel, having beaten off a few rowdy villagers.

"Well mister Gai... I wanted to...", Naruto paused still trying to portray a nervous child, "I was wondering if you could teach me?" Naruto asked perfectly portraying a weak boy asking for help. "YES I WILL TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF TAIJUTSU MY YOUNG STUDENT!" Gai's exberance back in full force as he shouted into the sky. "Umm.. Gai-san" the muttered phrase gave pause to the Green beast of Konoha, "Well my yong student spit it out. Or it will stunt your youth." he goaded the young boy. "Well not to ruin our recent relationship, but that style you were practicing looked very painful to who ever would get hit. And well I don't want to cause another pain. I just want to avoid them or get it over with quickly. I am sorry if have offended you and your style." While he slowly replaced the act he had been portraying with his real self. "No of course my style isn't meant for everyone. And I have one that is perfect for your ideals, it is a variation of the style that medical ninja use. While they focus on not being hit, so they can heal the team they are placed on, they don't often don't go for the attack." Gai said fooled by the act Naruto put on. Believing he was opening up more now with the time he was spending near the boy. "WOOHOO! YOU'RE AWESOME GAI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out excitedly yet no where near as loud as Gai's shouts of excitement.

**The next year**

Naruto was excited, today was the day before the Academy school year would start, and was proud to say that he was ready for it. For he had basically mastered the style that Gai was teaching him, he just needed to work on his flexibility for evding attacks. Because even though Gai pulled his punches they left fist sized bruises, after the first month which was basically evasion positions, that kept your body in balance, they had a spar and they first one left his body riddled in bruises. Then Gai had taught his a medical jutsu that made the style so effective for his ideals, the chakra scalpels, it had taken two months for him to learn the jutsu itself and where it would do the least damage to the body yet kill if not immobilize them. The following months he had worked on his speed, since to hit those spots he needed to be fast enough to get through the others guard. And while Gai was away on missions Naruto would push taijutsu to the side and keep his control fine tuned while also working on his seals.

He needed a seal for a scroll he was going to be using at the academy that would extend the scroll indefinitely yet look like a regular scroll with no excess hanging off the table. And that is what made today so special he had finally perfected the seals that would allow him to do exactly that, a progressive storage seal at the beginning along with his newly dubbed extension seal placed a decent way into the scroll. The progressive storage seal would seal away the notes he had already taken with chakra, of course, and the extension seal would activate when the storage seal did bringing out an unwritten piece of the scroll.

He went over to the dresser where he had his most valuable treasures hidden underneath a false wood panel on the floor behind it. He pulled out a normal scroll but it wasn't that was the only scroll he could get and it was given to him by the Third as a way to write out frustrations and goals and what not. But for Naruto it was precious for it was one of the only things some one had given him, that wasn't a beating. He also pulled out a small brush and a pot of ink that he had stolen from a vendor when everyone was preoccupied by the Uchiha fangirls stampeding after their crush through the streets. A chuckle slipped from his mouth at the thought of the stuck up Uchiha's face.

He returned his focus towards his project and went into his closet, which was sadly bigger than his room. He sat down and rolled out all that was needed, which was about three feet. He started at the beginning of the scroll where the progressive storage seal would go. The center was right on the end the seal expanding outward in strange and complex markings forming a hexagonal shape upon its completion, he unrolled more for the extension seal which would connect to the point of the storage seal. Upon its completeion it had five branches of arcanic symbols extending out one connecting to the storage seal. When all was perfect he went over to the door and activated a chakra suppression seal so no one would know that he was performing a complex sealing in his closet. He looked at his master piece of a seal placing his palms on the center of each and pushed his chakra through them, the storage seal came together first rolling up into a seemingly black rod attached to the scroll and the extension seal appeared to have been absorbed right into the paper along with the branches that connected the seals.

"Whew, that took... out a lot... to set" Naruto said drowsily, as he rolled up his scroll he dropped to the floor exhausted. When he woke up he was surprised to find that he didn't even make it out of the closet before he fell asleep. As he became more aware he opened the door and got ready for the day, a quick splash of water on his face and a scrub down with a dampened washcloth to get rid of the dirt and grime he had picked up the last few days. "Well I got to wash that, now." He sighed at the chore, he made his way through the barren hall ignoring the holes in the walls that some idiot did when they broke in while he was out. He stretched still trying to gain that flexibility he had yet to obtain for his taijutsu and ran out of the house leaving the door unlocked and opened knowing that everything he valued was either on him or hidden in his secret spot.

As he neared the academy he saw a crowd forming around his destination, deciding to have fun with them he hung his head and put on a crazed gin one that screamed for blood, opening his eyes wide and looking from side to side under his hair. He walked through the crowd, in between swinging arms and tightly packed legs. He quickly gained the attention of the crowd who was soon to form a mob, as a shout of "WHATS THE DEMON THINK HE'S DOING? GET HIM!" Naruto formed a chakra string and focused making it appear invisible and shot it at the outraged civilian. It attached to his neck forcing its way through into his spine taking control of his body. He branched out the string through his nervous system to possess him from the inside out. The crowd was about to join in with his thoughts looking at him for that extra push. What they saw though was not what they expected their inspiration had basically shut down, his arms hanging limp his head hanging down. Until a movement that seemed like a twitch of Naruto's finger sent him up right, he head turning looking at the crowd.


End file.
